


A Haunted Man

by Belladonna1185



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreaming men are haunted men.- Stephen Vincent Benet Fred&George ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haunted Man

George snapped open;his nightmare clinging to him like sickly sweet honey. Fred? Fred! He had to touch him, see him with his own eyes.

To know the nightmare wasn't real.

To know the other half of his heart was still beating.

Whipping the covers back, he exited his bed. Climbing the ladder up,up,up to his brothers bunk like he did as a child.

Shivers ran down his spine. His brother was there.

Was he breathing?

Slowly, he peeled back the layers of cloth that concealed his brother's chest. Lowering himself, he placed his ear over the heart that beat for them both.

Thu-thunk. Thu-thunk. Thu-thunk.

Sighing, George shook his head.

It was just a dream. An awful dream.

Fred stirred.

"What are you doin' up at this hour?"

"Nothing Fred. Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"Hey, it's not nothin' if I find you with you head on my chest. Come 'ere."

Warm arms opened to him. A haven that could chase away the last slivers of doubt. A comfort that no one but them could understand. The other half of himself. Of his soul. He knew with out him he'd be lost. Fractured.

"Bad dreams George?"

"Yeah. I..I dreamed...you...died. In the final battle. That we were all there standing around you lying cold on the floor of the Great Hall."

"George, you git, it was just a dream. I'm not dead. I'm not goin' to die. It's you and me till we're old and grey, k?"

"I know. I just...I love you ya know."

"I know brother. I love you too."

Under the covers in the arms of his soul's mate. Warm and safe and whole. He could finally sleep.

.

.

.

.

George's eyes snapped open.

Fred?


End file.
